Fonts
These list ignores fonts (or rather typefaces) that segment their glyphs, but in an non-consistant way, e.g. arbitrary breaks, shifts or extra diagonals for ‘M’, ‘W’, ‘K’ or ‘R’. Dot-matrix or pixel fonts are available in sizes such as 3×5 and smaller (i.e. 15 segments and less), but do not count. Fontstruct 5 segments [http://fontstruct.com/fontstructions/show/fivepanel fivepanel] by CMunk 4-segment square with middle dot [http://fontstruct.com/fontstructions/show/5_segment_display 5-segment] by Groszak 7 segments [http://fontstruct.com/fontstructions/show/7seg 7seg] by Crissov All uppercase and lowercase letters have a distinct shape, but some digits are the same as letters: 0=O, 2=Z, 4=Y, 5=S, 6=@, 7=T, 8=B, 9=g. [http://fontstruct.com/fontstructions/show/7_segment_8 7 Segment] by cheapiephp [http://fontstruct.com/fontstructions/show/calcula Calcula] by arseniiv * [http://fontstruct.com/fontstructions/show/calcula_rounded Calcula Rounded] [http://fontstruct.com/fontstructions/show/calculator_21 Calculator] by Humanserver837 This font has several glyphs missing. [http://fontstruct.com/fontstructions/show/digital_display_7 Digital Display] by NAL [http://fontstruct.com/fontstructions/show/lcd_7_segment_with_outline_segments LCD 7 Segment with Outline segments] by GraspGG [http://fontstruct.com/fontstructions/show/seven_leds Seven Leds] by Karras [http://fontstruct.com/fontstructions/show/ssdisplay_1 SSDisplay] by suhl2012 [http://fontstruct.com/fontstructions/show/true_lcd True LCD] by hippiefabou [http://fontstruct.com/fontstructions/show/pendule_ornamental Pendule Ornamental] by bleullama * two designs in one font, several clones [http://fontstruct.com/fontstructions/show/braun_numbers Braun Numbers] by Raketentim [http://fontstruct.com/fontstructions/show/digital_324 Digital] by jon889 Segmen7 by 0xC0FFEE * [http://fontstruct.com/fontstructions/show/segmen7_hybrid Segmen7 Hybrid] * [http://fontstruct.com/fontstructions/show/segmen7_sharp Segmen7 Sharp] * [http://fontstruct.com/fontstructions/show/segmen7_round Segmen7 Round] Twyman: "World's simplest font" "Segment Font" also shows a 14-segment font Margaret Shepherd. "7 - Segment Display" Alexander Fakoó 7-Segment Alphabet 'Siekoo' without confusion (no double occupancy) Yuki Mio. "YUKI's 7-Segment LED Font" 9 segments * [http://fontstruct.com/fontstructions/show/9_segment_3 9-segment] by Groszak * [http://fontstruct.com/fontstructions/show/fontstruct_time Fontstruct Time] by TomoAlien * Adam Sporka. "Segment Displays" * Adam Sporka. "9-segment Display, Version 2" 11 segments * "a custom 10-segment font for E-Ink interface" 11 segments * [http://fontstruct.com/fontstructions/show/segmented_x11 Segmented x11] by smhdale * Margaret Shepherd. "Seven-Eleven segment Display" 12 segments * [http://fontstruct.com/fontstructions/show/lcd_display LCD display] by CMunk * [http://fontstruct.com/fontstructions/show/spell_b Spell B] by Lord Nightmare * JackBackRack: "the 3x3Font Story" 14 segments * [http://fontstruct.com/fontstructions/show/digital_14_segment Digital 14 Segment] by markus_orreilly, only uppercase * [http://fontstruct.com/fontstructions/show/14_leds 14 Leds] by Karras, includes digraphs * [http://fontstruct.com/fontstructions/show/digital_segment Digital Segment] by PBGEN ** [http://fontstruct.com/fontstructions/show/digital_segment_thin Digital Segment Thin] ** [http://fontstruct.com/fontstructions/show/digital_segment_regular Digital Segment Regular] * Holger Will. "public domain 14 segment LCD font" * David Cook. "14-Segment Alphanumeric LED and ATtiny Microcontroller" 15 segments * Fifteen Segment Rush LDR by Neoqueto ** [http://fontstruct.com/fontstructions/show/fifteen_segment_rush_regular_ldr Fifteen Segment Rush Regular LDR] ** [http://fontstruct.com/fontstructions/show/fifteen_segment_rush_mono_ldr Fifteen Segment Rush Mono LDR] * [http://fontstruct.com/fontstructions/show/lcd_dynamics LCD Dynamics] by BTBWC * Neoqueto. "Fifteen Segment Rush LDR font". 16 segments * [http://fontstruct.com/fontstructions/show/lcd_16 LCD 16] by tod * [http://fontstruct.com/fontstructions/show/segmented Segmented] by El Huesudo II * [http://fontstruct.com/fontstructions/show/seg_sixteen Seg Sixteen] by LexKominek * [http://fontstruct.com/fontstructions/show/dijitol Dijitol] by zavaboy * [http://fontstruct.com/fontstructions/show/pinball_1 Pinball] by Maxel * Harald. "More 16 Segment LED Fun" for all printable 96 ASCII characters. (Arduino). * "Nixie Seven-Segment Art Scratch-Off Card" (?) 22 segments * [http://fontstruct.com/fontstructions/show/lcd_lowercase LCD Lowercase] by jimhv * Jacob Fisher. "Digital dream Skew" 29 segments * Futuristic Terminal Display by Goatmeal 30 segments * [http://fontstruct.com/fontstructions/show/2x4_lcd 2x4 LCD] by Screenhog * Gustavo Ferreira. "Segments" 38 segments * [http://fontstruct.com/fontstructions/show/geascript_38 Geascript 38] by Crissov * [http://fontstruct.com/fontstructions/show/38segment 38segment] by samene celeca * "28-Segment LED DisplayRegular" 39 segments * [http://fontstruct.com/fontstructions/show/geascript_39 Geascript 39] by Crissov ** [http://fontstruct.com/fontstructions/show/geascript_39_angular Geascript 39 Angular] ** [http://fontstruct.com/fontstructions/show/geascript_39_round Geascript 39 Round] 42 segments * [http://fontstruct.com/fontstructions/show/font_airport Font Airport] by TLD 65 segments * ppgrainbow: "Sixty-Five Segment Font" Fontshop * FF Airport (superset of FF Gateway) * fontstruct: fonts tagged with “Segment”.